A mobile device may be capable of sending another device (e.g., another mobile device) a message via a cellular network (e.g., a second generation (“2G”) network, a third generation (“3G”) network, a fourth generation (“4G”) network, etc.). The message may be in the form of a text message (e.g., a short message service (“SMS”) message), a multimedia message (e.g., a multimedia messaging service (“MMS”) message), or another type of message.